


Entry 2

by HeartEyesFangirl



Series: Richie's Stupid Diary [2]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyesFangirl/pseuds/HeartEyesFangirl





	Entry 2

13th June, 1991

 

Just peeking through this notebook. Thanks for mentioning me all the time, Richie! We both suck at English class and how to keep our “potty mouths” shut. Love you. AS A FRIEND.

 

-Eddie Not Spaghetti


End file.
